


A Frozen Prophecy

by Dogetier



Category: Frozen (2013), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Feline, Humans as cats, I like it though, M/M, cheesey plot, felidae - Freeform, reverse human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogetier/pseuds/Dogetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Disney's Frozen and Erin Hunter's Warriors. In which Frozenfur and Redflower take the places of Elsa and Anna. While many things are similar even more are different. I hope to provide a unique, well written story for you all.<br/>That being said, I am looking for editors/prereaders to catch any mistakes or changes I might be able to make. Please only inquire if you are genuinely intrigued by the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clan Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> Please note  
> -The actual story begins in chapter two.  
> \- The rating is locked in place for blood and probable foul language  
> -Romantic scenes will be kept pg through the entire story.
> 
> More to be added as more is gained

**Hollowclan Alliances**

**Leader**  
Hereonstar – Small brown tom with a pale underbelly, blue eyes.

**Deputy**  
Wingbeat- Blue/gray tom with a white muzzle and front legs, blue eyes.

**Medicinecat**  
Whitetoe – Small brown tom with green eyes, and a single white toe. long flowing whiskers.  
Apprentice:  Cherrystem

**Warriors**  
Brindleberry – Fierce, light furred tortishell shecat with yellow eyes. 

Brackenear- Soft furred brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Birchpaw

Owlbreath -  Light furred tom with a long flowing coat and flat face, yellow eyes

Toadbones – Dark ginger tom with broad shoulders and a white face, yellow eyes.  
Apprentice:  Nutpaw

**Apprentices**  
Birchpaw – Handsome white tabby tom with black stripes, blue eyes.  
Nutpaw – Quick footed, light brown shecat   
Dogpaw – Dark brown tom with a black blaze up his nose   
Cherrystem – Bright red shecat with brown freckles and a brown tail.

**Queens**  
Ashwood- Light gray tabby shecat with brown eyes (Mother to Pebblekit, Cinderkit and Leafkit)

Hailsweep -  Pretty silver speckled shecat with a white underbelly and tail, deep blue eyes. (Mother to Redkit and Frozenkit)

**Elders**  
Hickoryhiss – Old brown tom with black feet and pale, sightless, yellow eyes.

Macie – Once pretty gray shecat with white paws and blue eyes.  


 

**Hillclan Alliances**

**Leader**  
Graystar – Aging pale gray tabby tom with a silver muzzle and golden eyes.

**Deputy**  
Cavewhisper – Dark gray shecat with amber eyes.

**Medicinecat**  
Newtfur –  Long bodied, dark gray tabby shecat with green eyes.

**Warriors**  
Buzzardwing- Gray tom with a black stripe down his back.  
Apprentice: Pipepaw

Coolbreeze- Pale gray shecat with light blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Garlicpaw

Lilynose- Soft furred white shecat with a bright pink nose.  
  
Rudy– Long furred dark ginger tom with deep blue eyes.

 

**Apprentices**  
Pipepaw – Gray tom with long legs, silver eyes.   
Garlicpaw – Dense furred, brown tom with green eyes and one white paw.  

  
**Queens**  
Snowshadow - Black shecat with a white underbelly and muzzle(Mother to Blackkit, Buckkit, Shadekit, Ratkit, Fleakit, and Baykit.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction starts with a quick look in on Hillclans decline and the promise of new life. Though with a prophecy hanging over every cats head like the thick storm clouds above, will a litter of kits be enough to save Hillclan?

Chilling wind sent whitecaps over the lake. Three cats stood near the shore, braving the harsh gale that drove their clanmates for cover against the Cliffside ledge. This was all that remained of their former home. The eldest of the three, clear in his moons of gained wisdom; spoke quietly, well aware how the wind carried secrets.

“Have you found anything yet, Cavewhisper?” His deputy shook her head, soft fur being buffered by another chilling gust of wind. Her voice, when it came was neither the sweet gentleness of a queen nor the sturdy commanding of a clan’s deputy. Cavewhisper  spoke, utterly defeated with admission of the news she had.

“Two of the tunnels remain but they lead nowhere.  Coolbreeze and Buzzardwing returned a while ago from twoleg place confirming Hillclan territory is no more.”  Sounds of dismay escaped both the Hillclan leader and Medicinecat, voices then on lost to the wind while they quietly considered any options.  
                Behind them clustered the rest of Hillclan’s remaining members, in the center a plump black queen. Belly so swollen it hung low enough to graze the ground as she walked. Her once lithe form held what each cat respectfully referred to as the future of their clan. For this reason, they shared the burden of taking on the chilling winds of an approaching leafbare. So Snowshadow could keep herself and her unborn kits warm and safe. Four warriors sat, paws together, tails wrapped around them as they closed their eyes from the stinging cold of what begun to feel like rain.  
                Graystar narrowed his eyes, gaze casting upwards to the dark, encroaching, overcast.  He carefully sniffed the air but found nothing short of blockage to his senses. When he spoke again, the tom’s voice was hoarse and weak.  
                “What of you, Newtfur? Has Starclan spoken any word on our clan’s future?” There was bitterness in his voice. Distrust, of Starclan or Newtfur the Medicinecat was unsure. She spoke tentatively knowing well it would not be the answer her leader had desired. Without the guidance of her former mentor, Stormflush; Newtfur found her job more and more trying each day. All around her clanmates were dying. With only six warriors left, and two to come; the whole of the clans herb supply as well as their faith in Starclan’s medicine had been given over to Snowshadow and her unborn kits.  
                “Starclan has spoken of nothing we can do.” She admitted solemnly. “I have asked time and time again for assistance but they offer me only one thing...” Her leader and deputy eyed the young shecat with looks of great skepticism, all remaining glimmers of faith had been lost on them moons ago when the twoleg monsters crashed over hill, plowing their forests and the cats within over the cliff face where they were now. “They tell me: _Only love can thaw a frozen heart.”_ Silence followed but it was not long before an outburst came like no other from the Hillclan deputy.   
                “What?” Her sharp voice rang like a bell over the shoreline, alerting their clanmates to every word that followed. “Is _that_ supposed to be a prophecy?” Teeth bared, Cavewhisper lunged at the clans remaining Medicinecat, a pain caught in her scruff pulling the fiery tempered deputy back. Graystar held his former apprentice by the scruff of her neck, hissing a vague warning through fur before dropping her back down then once again focusing on Newtfur.  
                “What does it mean?”  He tried to maintain a calm effort in retrieving the information from her. “Only love can thaw a frozen heart?” There had been several prophecies read in this cats time of leadership. He had lived a grand eight lives and heard many whisperings from Starclan cats in abundance. Nothing yet, however had ever been so vague. “Which cat does this prophecy speak of?”  
                With all the questions spoken before her, and a standing amount to be spoken, Newtfur wished to shrink back into her pelt, away from her duties and the accusing look of Hillclans leader.  
                “I don’t know.” Her ears pinned back, soft fur once more being buffered by the spatter of water off from the lake itself. She could feel every cats gaze boring into her like a thousand treacherous thorns. “It’s not of any cat in particular!” She managed, hiding her face once again. “The Prophecy is for both Hillclan and Hollowclan!”  
                For a moment, with his maw gaping open, Graystar appeared more enraged than he had in moons. Though with some clarification his mouth shut, raised hackles lowered to a semi relaxed position.  There was another moment of silence before he spoke.  
                “Are you sure?”  
                “Yes!” Newtfur nodded vigorously. Her dark gray head bounced like a pebble down the sloping hills. “The cat who spoke to me- Bluewing. He said this prophecy “Was not to be horded for Hillclan alone.”  
                Until then, both cats had disregarded they had an audience for what should have been a private moment between leader and Medicinecat.   
                “Bluewing?” Cavewhisper broke the clans mutual silence.  The tom they spoke of had been Cavewhispers predecessor, the cat who was deputy before her. Although, that was many moons ago, long before Newtfur had even been apprenticed.  
                “Yes Bluewing!” She declared, her tail lashing with some regained courage. “He said this leafbare would bring a harsher frost than Hillclan has ever seen before. And that only love can thaw a frozen heart.” She concluded her emboldened statement with a curt little nod before whisking her long tail once more back around her own paws. “It’s all we have…”  
                “Then Starclan has given up on us!” Cavewhisper challenged. “They refused to stop the twolegs and now our ancestors are prepared to toss us a Hollowclan prophecy instead of providing aid for the cats they left behind!” The fierceness in her growl was persuading. It earned a nod of agreement from Rudy and Buzzardwing, the two remaining senior warriors Hillclan had left. Cavewhisper rose to her paws, prepared to shout challenging words to all of Starclan before once more, Graystar could stop her.  
                “No- The Prophecy is not only Hollowclans, it is also ours.” Though just why it was shared increased the old toms curiosity. “Our ancestors have not abandoned us. Though there is only so much a sky full of dead cats can offer. Graystar closed his eyes, hoping his ancestors would not think ill of the comment he shared. It was clear to him that the entire clan knew by now what had been shared. Though they may not know how or why, Graystar figured his best bet to utilizing the prophecy was speaking directly to the second half of whom it shared. If Hollowclan knew these words as well; perhaps together they could figure out what the strange foretelling meant.  
                “Tomorrow I will seek conference with Hereonstar!” Graystar shouted back to his warriors. “This is not the end of our clan, we will rebuild and by next Greenleaf be once more as strong as the hills that restrain being toppled by wind or twolegs alike!” His thrilling speech though filled with good intentions; Only earned a few halfhearted yowls of agreement. Hillclan had been damaged over the past few seasons. Faith and trust gone, replaced by fear and uncertainty.  With their path **still** unclear, Graystar offered another prayer to Starclan before the sky shot aggressively at his pelt and warriors with an icy, stinging, hail.

 

 


End file.
